The Party
by pyro18
Summary: The new recruit boys decide to throw a huge party at Sam's brother's house. Jubilee and Tabitha help out, but with Scott on heavy meds and Jean around will everything go as planned? Couples include RayTabitha, RobertoJubilee, RogueRemy, and more.
1. An Idea

This story was written by me and my best friends, so I gotta give credit where credit is due. Anyways, please READ AND REVIEW! And more chapters will be put up shortly, so keep reading. Oh and I don't own any characters or anything.

* * *

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon at Xavier's Institute and Roberto, Bobby, Sam, and Ray were lying around the living room trying to think of something to do.

"I'm BORED!" Bobby whined, "There's nothing to do around here anymore!"

"I know…I wish there was something to do besides lay around all summer," Sam sighed.

"I wish we could throw a party," Bobby yawned, stretching out on his armchair.

"Yeah, but remember what happened last time?" Roberto asked lazily, lying on a couch and staring up at the ceiling.

"You know that wasn't our fault man," said Ray looking up from his summer school book report he was "working" on, on the coffee table in the center of the room.

"It was Jean and Scott fo sho," said Evan who was randomly skateboarding through the mansion, "Hey homies have you heard the new Festering Boils song?"

"Dude, who listens to the Festering Boils?" Ray asked.

"I do, they rock hard, dawg," Evan tried to do an ollie over the table and wiped out, "oooooouuuuucchhhh, major carnage peeps," he moaned, picking himself up off the floor and stumbling up the stairs.

"Dumbass…." Roberto muttered his eyes still focused on the crack in the ceiling.

"Anyway…hey guys, my brother lives only a couple of blocks from here and he's barely ever home, we could throw a party there, and invite everyone," Sam suggested.

"Not everyone man," Ray rolled his eyes, "You're getting a little carried away."

"I _meant_ only the cool people!" Sam corrected himself.

"It could be a slumber party!" Bobby shrieked in delight, clapping his hands together.

"Slumber parties are for babies, moron!" Roberto said, disgusted with the idea of a slumber party.

"We could set up tents in his backyard and have a week long party thing," Sam said, glad for once that he had a rich, successful older brother who was almost never home.

"That'd be cool, but how could we without our teachers and the Prof knowing?" Ray asked, all hope of ever finishing his book report gone, "Hold up, I know the perfect people to ask for help with something like this!" he said getting up from the table and dashing up the stairs to Jubilee's room. Unfortunately, when he got there, Jubilee wasn't in her room. Instead, Jean and Scott were making out in the middle of the room with laundry baskets strewn all over the place.

"Oh, Scott I love the way you fold Evan's tidy widy's," Jean cooed between smooches.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Ray screamed, tripping over a laundry basket and falling to the floor in shock.

"Oh my goodness!" Jean gasped.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" Scott yelled, his face turning red in a mixture of embarrassment and rage. Ray scrambled to get up, but just fell down again.

"I…I was just…" he stuttered, trying to figure out how many years of therapy it would take to get rid of the image that was now burned into his skull.

"JUST WHAT!" screamed Scott, "I WANT AN EXPLANATION!"

"Looking for Jubilee! This is HER room," Ray pointed out.

"That's true," said Jean.

"Still…he could have at least knocked. Therefore he MUST BE PUNISHED! ROAR!" Scott yelled, his eyes glowing red behind his sunglasses.

"Oh crap!" Ray finally got to his feet and got out of the room as fast as he could, slamming the door behind him just as Scott blew it to pieces.

"Scott! STOP! Look what you're doing! You almost killed Ray! Maybe you should talk to the professor about changing your medication," Jean pointed out putting a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Of course. You're right Jean, he's not worth it anyway," Scott said, putting his sunglasses back on, and quietly sitting down to finish the laundry. "Jean could you pass me that sock?"

"Holy crap!" Ray screamed, sprinting down the stairs as fast as he could, "I'm careening out of control!" He slammed into Boom-Boom as he was rounding the corner to the kitchen.

"Hey! Watch were you're going jackass!" Tabitha rubbed her shoulder where Ray had bumped into her a disgruntled expression on her face.

"Oh sorry," Ray said finally coming to a stop.

"Oh Ray! It's you! Sorry," Tabitha said looking up and smiling.

"It's okay," Ray said looking around nervously.

"What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing…just don't go into Jubilee's room. Trust me."

"Oookay…well what were you doing in her room anyway?" she questioned. Their conversation was interrupted by a scream from upstairs.

"AAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FRICKING DOOR! AND WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?" Jubilee screamed in rage.

"Jubilation Lee, watch your language!" Beast said popping his head out of the bathroom at the top of the stairs, "Or I'll tell the Professor!" he added slamming the door.

"Ughh!" Jubilee stormed down the stairs, "You're going to fix the door!" she yelled back at Jean and Scott who came to the decision that they needed to find a new place to fold laundry.

Suddenly, Scott got a telepathic message from Xavier, ("Scott, what the hell…err heck is going on?")

("Err, umm nothing…") Scott weakly answered in his head.

(""I'm coming down up there if you don't tell me! Now what's all the commotion about?")

("Uh…I just had some problems with my powers…that's all.")

("What kind of problems?)

("Let's just say we need a new door for one of the rooms.")

("Alright,") Xavier answered, ("Well go down to Home Depot with Jean and get a new one. I'll give you some funds.")

("Yes Professor.")

"Jean, come on. We have to go buy a new door," Scott said to Jean who had been spacing out during the whole conversation.

* * *


	2. The Party Planners

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

"Well anyways, I need you and Jubilee's help with this party thing we're doing at Sam's bro's house," Ray explained to Tabitha.

"What do you need?"

"Help with invites, keeping the teachers and people we don't want out of it, that sort of thing."

"Okay, who else is in on this?"

"Pretty much all the guys," Ray answered.

"Well, we can handle the teachers, but for everyone else you're going to have to set up security or something, 'cause words gonna spread fast." Tabitha expertly answered, like she did this kind of thing all the time.

"Yeah, I know. That's why we're planning on keeping the invites limited."

"'Kay see you!" Tabitha dashed off.

"Ok then," Ray dashed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Hi, it's Sam…yeah. Well we were just wondering if you could come to this party we're having on Monday…Yeah it's going to last the whole week...in tents…uh huh…sure thanks." Sam hung up the phone with a satisfied grin on his face. He, Bobby, and Ray were busy inviting people to the party as soon as Sam got permission and the keys to the house from his brother.

"Who was that?" Bobby asked.

"Taryn, she and Amanda are coming, but they would only come if Cabbage Patch could come."

"That's ok," Bobby said, "Maybe Taryn will go with me?" he wondered aloud.

"Doubt it," Sam said, "You'd have more of a chance with Cabbage."

"Hey, I just got off the phone with Toad, and the Brotherhood is going," Ray said, flopping facedown on the couch.

"The Brotherhood? Why the hell did you invite them?" Roberto asked who still hadn't moved from his couch.

"Because they'll bring alcohol and pot of course," Ray answered looking up.

"What's your problem? What happens if the fucking cops show up? Huh?" Roberto yelled, sitting up.

Ray shrugged, "Chill man."

"Keep it down guys. We don't want Beast on our case," Bobby frowned looking up from the picture he was doodling of Jubilee making out with him, "Oh yes…" he moaned making everyone in the room stare at him.

"Gross!" Multiple screamed, popping out from his hiding place behind Roberto's couch, "I'm telling on you guys!"

"You better not you fucking little bastard!" Ray yelled jumping up.

"Why not?" Multiple whimpered, backing into a corner as Ray advanced on him.

"Cuz we'll kill you," Roberto calmly stated, joining Ray in backing Multiple into the corner.

"I'm too young to die!" Jamie yelled at the two older mutants who were each at least a foot taller than him. He curled up into a ball on the ground and covered his head with his hands.

"No you're not, get up," Roberto answered kicking Multiple.

"Ouchies! You hurt me you jerkbaby!"

"Don't call me jerkbaby, faggot!" Roberto pulled Multiple off the floor by the collar, "Now get out of here! And you better not tell or I'll personally smash your fucking face into the fucking ground!'

"Waaaaa!" Multiple cried racing out of the room, "You're MEAN!"

"Right on Roberto!" Ray said admiring Roberto's talent of mercilessly reducing people to tears, and making a mental note to never get on his bad side.

"Now let's finish these invites!" Bobby said, finishing a second drawing of two girls making out.

"Drawing two fucking dikes making out isn't hot," Roberto pointed out.

"…Yes it is!" Bobby whispered holding his drawing close to him.

"Ughhh, you're a fag!" Roberto rolled his eyes, sick of dealing with all the morons around him.

"Everyone's a fag to you!" Bobby yelled, tears coming to his eyes.

"Guys! GUYS! Let's just focus on the party, ok?" Sam asked, trying to fix everything as usual.

"Whatever," Roberto grumbled.

"Why is Roberto even here? He hates all of us!" Bobby said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Do not! Just you!" Roberto snapped sticking his tongue out at Bobby.

"Humph!" Bobby snorted, sticking his tongue out at Roberto, "Jamie was right, you are a jerkbaby!"

"GRRR! I'm NOT A FUCKING JERKBABY!"

"Roberto! What is the meaning of this!" Storm asked from the top of the stairs, she was coming to investigate where all the noise was coming from, "Get up here right now! You're going to have a talk with the professor!"

"Ha ha!" Bobby laughed evilly under his breath, as Roberto glared back at him.

"What are you boys planning?" Storm asked as soon as he got to the top of the stairs.

"Uh…what do you mean?" Roberto said not sure of how to answer in case it would get him into more trouble.

"Are you planning some sort of get together?"

"Yeah…sure…"

"Is Evan invited?"

"Uh…"

"It would mean the world to him if he could come. He doesn't have many friends…" Storm sighed.

"No duh…"

"Excuse me?"

"He can come."

"Oh good. I'll tell him. You can go back to planning."

"Oh, uh thanks," Roberto dashed off, surprised at what good luck he had.

_At the Brotherhood house_

"Are you seriously thinking about going to this party?" Lance asked his new girlfriend Roxy who was currently residing with the Brotherhood.

"Well, yeah, it sounds totally rad."

"We're going too, yo," Toad said popping his head out of the doorway.

"What!" Lance said, not wanting anything to do with the X-Men, "How come?"

"Ray called earlier, and I said yes. We just have to bring alcohol and pot," Toad replied, "That's all."

"Kitty's going!" Pietro said coming out of nowhere.

"Who?" Roxy asked in true dumb blond fashion.

"I'm over that stuck-up bitch!" the last thing Lance wanted to do right now was explain who Kitty was to Roxy

"I think you're attracted to stuck-up bitches, cuz you're dating one now," Pietro snickered.

"What the fuck man! She's right there! Just cuz she's rich beautiful, and weirdly perfect and she knows it doesn't mean she's stuck-up!" Lance replied, defending his girl.

"Yes it does," Pietro answered, crossing his arms.

"No it doesn't! Ooops!" Roxy started to say something when she accidentally let out a giant fart.

"Jesus Christ! That's worse than some of Blob's! She smells like elephant shit!" Pietro yelled out, retreating out of the room.

"Ughh! He's right man, I guess she isn't perfect, yo! She stinks worse than me," Toad added, also leaving the room.

"I still love you," Lance yelled to Roxy from the other room, wearing a gas mask. Roxy just stood there blushing.

* * *


	3. An Invitation

Just in case anyone was wondering who Cabbage Patch is, well she's this random girl we saw in the background in one of the episodes who strongly resembles a cabbage patch kid. Some reviews would be nice.

* * *

Tabitha walked into the dining room where Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt were working at the long table in the center of the room. Evan was skating around the room like a madman trying to impress them.

"Hey guys," Tabitha grinned sitting down next to Kurt who was trying to concentrate on an essay for summer school, "Ooh, tough luck Blue, summer school is such a downer," she continued peeking over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt just grumbled in response.

"Tabitha, wait up!" Jubilee huffed running into the room.

"Who dat?" Evan said while he tried to grind the table and look at Jubilee at the same time, but he only managed to beef it, slamming his head on the marble floor, his skateboard flying, "That was wak man! One of my worst wipeouts fo sho! Damn!"

"HEY! Could you like watch what you're doing! We're trying to work here!" Kitty hissed at Evan, from her spot in between Kurt and Rogue where she had at least ten extra-credit assignments spread out.

"Yeah, could you take you and your stupid skateboard somewhere else man!" Kurt yelled, fed up with Evan and summer school.

"Yo dawg…it's a free country, I can skate wherevah I want!" Evan replied dusting himself off, and rubbing his head. He picked up his skateboard and staggered out of the room anyway, deciding that he had enough skateboarding today.

"You guys! Hello! We're trying to talk to you!" Jubilee screeched. It was obvious that today was not one of her best.

"Ya got our attention already!" Rogue said, looking up from her copy of Dracula with a disgruntled look on her face.

"Okay, Sam's throwing a big week long party, and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come," Tabitha asked.

"Love too! It's about time something happened around here," Kitty answered, her whole face lighting up at the idea of a party.

"I'm in!" said Kurt.

"Is it gonna be one of those things where you have to bring a date?" Rogue asked suspiciously, not half as excited as the other two.

"You don't_ have _to, but you'd probably want to so you don't look like a loser on the big dance night," Jubilee grinned. "_Big dance night?"_ Tabitha mouthed behind Kurt's back at her with a confused expression on her face. Jubilee pretended like she didn't see her.

"C'mon Rogue, you have to come!" Kitty said, hugging Rogue's arm, and looking up at her with her pouty face, "_Pleaseeee."_

"Fine…just as long as you never look at me again…it's creepy," Rogue sighed, knowing that she would come to regret this decision.

"Excellent," Jubilee said evilly rubbing her hands together.

* * *


End file.
